


If Only He Could

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [105]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Companionship, Drabble, Drabbles, Friendship, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock Friendship, M/M, Melancholy, Melancholy McCoy, Pre-Relationship, Unsettling, concerned spock, ennui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Boredom has McCoy melancholy and unsettled, and Spock does not know how to help.





	If Only He Could

“I wish I knew how to help you, Doctor.”

“That makes two of us making crazy wishes.”

Spock frowned. “What does that even mean?”

McCoy scrubbed his tired face. “Beats the hell outa me.”

“Than why did you say--”

“Damn it, Spock! If I knew that, then I’d be okay!”

“Perhaps I should leave now--”

“Oh, hell! Now I’m running you off!”

“Solitude might help--”

“Solitude is what I fear.”

“You need company?”

“I need companionship. There’s a difference.”

Spock backtracked. “I do not know if I can provide what you are needing.”

McCoy sighed. “Oh, if only you could.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
